


Moodswing Baby

by Loor



Category: Fueled by Ramen, Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Confused Pete, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of The Young Veins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loor/pseuds/Loor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love story based on the song Moodswing Baby by Absynth Minded</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moodswing Baby

“You are not going to their show and that’s final!” Brendon yelled.

“Watch. Me.” Breanna’s tone was low and she put extra emphasis on the words to make sure they made it all the way through Brendon’s thick skull. She didn’t bother waiting for an answer. Instead she grabbed her purse from the dresser and made her way through the front door and out the house without another word.

Brendon waited until he heard the engine of her car. He listened to her drive away as he slowly sat back down on the couch. He felt Pete staring at him, but he chose to ignore it. Instead he buried his face in his hands for a moment.

Brendon had never been one for silence though, so it didn’t last long. He looked up to see Pete still staring at him. Pete’s eyes were slightly bulging out and his lips formed a thin, straight line.  
He spoke before Brendon could. “What the hell just happened?”

Brendon smiled slightly. “Breanna left to go to the Young Veins concert,” he said, as if it was the most obvious and normal thing in the world.

Pete was still staring at Brendon, clearly confused. “But… Aren’t you going to…”

Brendon couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. In all the years he had known Pete, he had never seen the older man at a loss for words. It was a good thing they had known each other for a while now, because Brendon did understand what Pete meant, even if Pete didn’t understand himself. “She’ll come back,” Brendon said. His voice was firm, confident.

Pete still didn’t seem to understand. He stammered out his next question. “But… But… Why, Brendon?” he asked.

It was Brendon’s turn to be confused now. He had expected to maybe get a when, but the why confused him. “Why what, Pete?” he asked in return.

“Why are you still here?” Pete asked. His voice was a whisper, as if he was afraid to ask such a question.

“Because I love her.” Brendon’s answere was simple. He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, in fact, it was.

Pete stared at his friend for another moment. He wondered how Brendon could be so sure. Did he not notice the constant discussions? Or had he learned to live with them? “How do you know she feels the same?” he eventually asked.

Brendon had to fight a smile again. He wasn’t surprised Pete asked him that question. People often wondered. Brendon did himself, sometimes. He had moments where he wondered why he was still here. But they were just moments, passing quickly, and they became more and more rare with each passing day. “I know you don’t understand us, Pete. Sometimes I don’t even understand it myself,” he confessed. “But Breanna, she’s just… She can walk out halfway at the movies, because the plot couldn’t move her. She can take me out for drinks and turn back halfway, because suddenly she’d rather be cuddling on the couch. She can buy a painting an throw it away the next day. It takes just a second and everything is changed. But that’s why I love her. She’s my moodswing baby, Pete. She never said I am the one. But when I look into her eyes, I know what makes it all worthwhile.”

Brendon was rambling and Pete had a hard time making out the words. But somehow he did. Somehow he would probably have understood the meaning of Brendon’s talk without comprehending the words. The fondness in his voice, the stars in his eyes, those were really all that Pete needed to understand. He understood that Brendon loved Breanna with all his being. That there was more to her, to them, then meets the eye. That they will make it through, no matter what. They remind him of Ashlee and himself, and that’s all that Pete needs to be sure his friend is safe, loved and happy. He gave Brendon a small nod, a wordless okay.

Brendon returned a smile. And soon the two friends were discussing some music from one of their friends, the discussion long forgotten.

Later that night, with Pete long gone, Brendon was almost asleep when he felt the sheets shift. The smile that spread across his face went unnoticed in the dark. He let out a content sigh as he felt his girlfriend crawl up against his body. His arm found its way across her waist effortlessly and he pulled her closer.

Breanna blindly reached for Brendon’s cheek and pulled him closer to press a kiss to his temple. Her fingers gently caressed his hair as she inched even closer towards him. She smiled when the smell of his cologne made her instantly feel at home.

The couple laid together for a moment or two, content to be together again. But soon it was proven again that Brendon didn’t deal with long silences easily. “Was it worth it?” he asked sooner rather than later. “Were they worth it?”

“Of course they were,” Breanna answered. The words could have stung, but to Brendon they didn’t. He know she was just being honest. Sometimes things were that simple with Breanna.

“I talked to Ryan. He told me to say hi to you.” At the same moment the words left her mouth, Breanna’s fingers traveled downwards across Brendon’s back, sending a pleasing shiver through his spine. They briefly disappeared under the band of his boxers before dancing upwards again.

A small chuckle escaped Brendon’s lips. Somehow Breanna had managed to stay in touch with Ryan, even while dating Brendon. And Brendon knew it hurt her they weren’t on speaking terms anymore. She always tried to get them to talk, even though it had been over two years now. Brendon had never given in so far. But he wasn’t sure how long his defense would last.

“Are you trying to seduce me into talking to Ryan?” The amusement was clearly audible in his voice.

“Maybe.” Breanna’s tone was innocent, but even though Brendon couldn’t see it, he knew she was giving him the puppy face with the batting eyelashes she had perfected long ago. Brendon couldn’t help but let out another chuckle.

After that, neither of them said anything for a while. Both laid there listening to the other's breathing. They were happy with just being together, no words needed. Eventually Brendon noticed Breanna’s breathing was starting to even out as the fingers dancing across his skin slowed down. “We’ll talk about it in the morning, okay?” he whispered. Breanna hummed in response.

Brendon couldn’t help but wonder if his words would turn out to be an empty promise in the morning. After all, Breanna might change her mind overnight and let the issue rest again for another couple of days. Brendon realized the thought, the insecurity, didn’t bother him. He knew that Breanna always saw things her way. That’s how she got under his skin in the first place, and that’s why he couldn’t resist her.

“I love you,” he whispered to the small girl that was quickly falling asleep in his arms.

The response made his heart flutter.

“I love you too.”


End file.
